Talk:Sorrow's Furnace Boss Locations
For this article, do we care about bosses aside from the 18 that drops green items in SF (3 per prof, no GF bosses)? I personally don't think we should add those, considering the point of this guide is pretty much tailored to green farming/hunting. However the way the article text is currently writte, it seems it would cover any boss inside SF. :If we're only going to count the unique item bosses, this should be re-named to reflect that. As it is named now, it should be any/all bosses in Sorrow's Furnace. (All IMO of course) --Rainith 22:32, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::I agree too. Currently the only concise way of referring to these bosses that has been used on the wiki is calling them "advanced" bosses (see Unique Items). I don't like that term much though... It's also silly to call them "Unique Bosses"... every boss is unique. "Unique Item Bosses" is the most "reflective" wording, but it just feels dumb. -PanSola 22:39, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :::Might be better just to denote the bosses that drop the unique items or the areas where these bosses are. Put them in bold text or something. --Rainith 22:48, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::::I'd suggest the opposite. The ones that DON'T drop green items are very few.. I think the Kilroy guy (Irontoe) and the Hierophant in Alkar's quest. That's it. Mark them with an asteriskor something. Note that Molachev in the Unruly slaves quest is NOT a boss. --Karlos 07:55, 19 November 2005 (UTC) :::::Ditto Karlos. --20:01, 19 November 2005 (UTC) Can Gorrel really spawn inside the furnace when you don't have any quests active? It seems wierd since he spawns in Grenth's Footprint and no other Grenth's Footprint bosses spawn in the furnace. -- Gordon Ecker 07:36, 21 February 2006 (CST) :That's a good eye Gordon! Speaking from experience, I only farm SF w/o quests, and out of the 12 random bosses that appear, I have never seen Rockmolder in there before. --Gares Redstorm 08:23, 21 February 2006 (CST) Confused ---- :The bosses who spawn at these points are randomly chosen from a pool. So far the bosses who have been confirmed in the pool are: ---- What are the bosses listed here? =S 09:14, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :Those bosses are the ones so far confirmed to be in the pool from which the bosses who spawn at the prior-mentioned locations are chosen. Um, that's actually harder to read. Let me retry: #There are bosses who spawn at the prior-mentioned locations #Which boss spawn at each of those locations is determined randomly, chosen from a pool of bosses. #The bosses listed are the ones we have confirmed to be in that pool. :Bleh, now it reads just like the original. I give up. Someone else try and explain this differently... -PanSola 09:19, 9 December 2005 (UTC) ::Umm. There are certain number of location that any of the bosses listed below can appear, at random. The list only contains those bosses who have been confirmed to appear randomly at these locations. ::: Ah thanks. Fleshweaver, Handsmasher and Razorstone can be added 09:32, 9 December 2005 (UTC) Also there are more than 6 bosses that spawn in the Orozar quest that carry Unique items. I have seen at least 8 and think there might be as many as 10. You basically have to clear out the whole furnace before you do the battle with Orozar, then you can kill a couple more that spawn with the second part of the quest. I guess this is reflected in that last note, but the heading says bosses during the Orozar quest wich should include the ones that come in the waves and the second part.----Down Babylon :That is correct. I'll see if I can clarify it. -PanSola 05:28, 28 December 2005 (UTC)